I'll choose being happy with you
by carapuce27
Summary: fic post 7*15  "Peu importe tout ça, je veux être avec toi, juste être avec toi. Ne pars pas."
1. Chapter 1

_Comme beaucoup d'entre vous j'ai été complètement retournée par le 7*15. La fin m'a bouleversée et j'espère de tout cœur que ce n'est pas vraiment la fin du Huddy, c'est un histoire bien trop belle pour se terminer ainsi._

_Sur le moment j'ai cru ne plus pouvoir écire mais les spéculations sur la fin de la série m'ont redonné envie. Voici donc une idée de la fin que j'aimerais pour House, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira!_

_bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

« Il me manque. »

Avant même que Julia ait eût le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Cuddy était rentrée dans le salon, s'effondrant sur le canapé. La jeune femme regardait sa sœur avec attention : elle avait maigri, ses traits tirés lui donnaient un air sombre auquel elle n'avait pas été habituée. Elle qui était si belle, pleine de classe et d'élégance semblait désormais n'être qu'une ombre au visage ravagé par le chagrin.

Julia s'assit à ses côtés et la serra un instant dans ses bras, caressant doucement les cheveux bruns de Lisa. Les larmes coulèrent sur leurs joues, partageant par cette étreinte une douleur trop grande pour une seule femme.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Tu regrettes ?

- Il me manque. Horriblement. Tous les jours… Il…il est revenu chercher ses affaires pendant que je n'étais pas là, je savais qu'il le ferait. J'ai planqué une de ses chemises et la brosse à dents qu'il avait achetée… je voulais pas qu'il me les prenne. Je dors toujours avec cette chemise, tous les soirs… »

La jeune femme soupira longuement, réfléchissant à une solution. Regarder sa sœur si fragile et si perdue était insupportable. Même si elle avait toujours été un refuge pour Cuddy, une âme douce tout à fait à l'opposée du caractère bien trempée de Lisa et de sa mère, jamais Julia n'avait vu sa sœur aussi mal.

« Chérie tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Vas le voir ! Parle avec lui.

- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus. Ça ne marcherait pas mieux aujourd'hui.

- Es tu certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix ? Tu as réagi sur le moment sans vraiment y réfléchir.

- Je l'ai détruit Julia ! Je l'ai détruit encore une fois. Il a recommencé avec la Vicodine, il en devient même dangereux pour les patients et c'est ma faute.

- Tu l'aimes et il est fou de toi, vous ne pouvez pas rester l'un sans l'autre Lisa. Il a déjà arrêté pour toi, il recommencera.

- Je ne peux pas lui demander ça. C'est la seule chose qui le soulage maintenant…

- Tu lui as demandé de changer et il a fait beaucoup d'efforts. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Il l'a fait pour toi et il n'avait pas besoin de se droguer. Vous ne pourrez jamais être heureux l'un sans l'autre, vas le récupérer !

- Je ne veux plus lui faire de mal. »

Les larmes de Cuddy redoublèrent d'intensité et elle se laissa tomber contre sa sœur, secouée par de violents sanglots. Sans un mot Julia passa un bras autour de ses épaules et posa sa tête contre la sienne, attendant patiemment que Lisa se calme…

Cuddy rentra chez elle quelques heures après et retrouva Rachel assise dans le salon, complètement absorbée par un dessin animé. Elle remercia Marina puis embrassa tendrement sa fille tout en observant un moment les images qui défilaient sur l'écran. Aussitôt, son cœur se serra.

Un chien blanc et un petit chat jaune et rouge se bagarrait dans un parc. House regardait souvenant ce dessin animé, il l'avait montré à Rachel un soir et la petite avait adoré, riant aux éclats devant les grimaces et imitations de ce grand bonhomme. La jeune femme dût lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas fondre en larmes devant sa fille. Elle la prit alors dans ses bras et s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil, profitant de la seule personne qui égayait encore sa vie.

Depuis leur rupture, il était difficile pour Cuddy de rester seule dans la maison et elle ne se séparait plus de Rachel une minute. Chaque recoin, chaque objet lui rappelait un souvenir avec House.

Elle ne s'asseyait plus sur le canapé où il regardait toutes ses émissions idiotes. Elle détestait ses émissions mais ne s'était jamais senti mieux que lorsqu'elle était collée contre lui, lovée dans ce canapé. Elle ne touchait plus à la brosse à dents rouge qui trainait sur le lavabo, elle n'osait même plus toucher à son oreiller. Chaque photo lui arrachait une larme, chaque morceau de blues la plongeait dans une mélancolie profonde, chaque instant dans cette maison était devenu une véritable torture.

Julia avait raison, elle devait réagir.

TBC

* * *

_voilà un petit premier chapitre pour commencer, j'ai du mal à écrire plus pour cause de poignet dans le plâtre :s_

_j'espère que ça vous plait_

_à bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_Je suis ravie que le début vous plaise, je pense que cette histoire vous réservera des surprises :) _

_sagmig je partage ton avis sur l'épisode, j'ai également été très déçue. Je poursuivrais "Remember Me" dès que je pourrais continuer d'écrire de belles histoires entre eux, j'espère que les scénaristes me redonneront l'inspiration :s_

_à bientôt !_

* * *

House se réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible ce qui était de plus en plus fréquent ces derniers temps, même la vicodine ne le soulageait pas. Il se sentait seul, désespérément seul et ni l'alcool ni les call-girls n'avaient pu combler ce vide. Cela faisait des mois que Cuddy l'avait quitté mais la douleur était toujours vive, s'ajoutant à la souffrance que sa jambe lui causait.

D'ailleurs, rien n'allait plus depuis qu'il l'avait perdue mais personne ne le savait à part Wilson. Sa vie avait basculé deux mois auparavant et il n'avait rien pu dire à Lisa, rien. Elle lui manquait affreusement mais, pour la protéger, il avait décidé de rester loin d'elle. Elle ne devait pas savoir ce qui lui arrivait, elle ne devait rien savoir.

XXXXXXXX

« Wilson il faut qu'on parle !

-Bonjour Lisa. Oui je vous remercie, j'ai passé un excellent weekend. »

La doyenne le dévisagea d'un air sévère, n'ayant visiblement pas du tout envie de rire. Elle était rentrée comme une bombe dans le bureau de Wilson, laissant claquer la porte derrière elle. Cuddy se laissa alors tomber sur le canapé dans un soupir et fixa le sol un moment, cherchant le meilleur moyen d'exprimer ses idées.

« Cuddy ?

-Je l'aime. »

Les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. La jeune femme se sentit soudainement libérée d'un poids, comme si toute sa souffrance, sa culpabilité et ses problèmes se résumaient à cette simple phrase.

« Vous l'avez toujours aimé Cuddy, ça n'allait pas changer en le quittant. »

Wilson s'était adressé à elle sur un ton tellement sec que Lisa ne sut pas comment réagir. Elle le regarda éberluée, attendant la suite.

« Il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour vous. Je n'y croyais pas et pourtant il a changé pour vous ! Vous ne l'avez pas quitté pour de bonnes raisons Cuddy. Vous n'êtes pas prête à faire des efforts pour que ça marche, c'est tout.

- Je me suis ouverte à lui comme je ne l'avais jamais fait !

- Il a accepté chacune de vos demandes sans broncher mais, vous, avez-vous revu une seule fois vos exigences envers lui ? Il est entrain de se détruire parce que vous n'êtes pas plus adulte que lui ! Il a besoin de vous Cuddy. »

Wilson avait asséné ses répliques sans la moindre hésitation, dévoilant une dureté et une rancœur que la doyenne ne lui connaissait pas. Elle le détailla longuement, encore abasourdie par ses paroles. Quelque chose clochait.

« Il vous a parlé Wilson ? Il vous a dit quelque chose ? demanda t-elle suspicieuse.

- Non.

- Je ne vous ai jamais vu comme ça. Il se passe quelque chose, dites moi quoi.

- Si vous voulez être avec lui allez le voir. J'en ai simplement marre de ramasser les morceaux.

- Il y autre chose. Répondit Lisa, sure d'elle. Parlez-moi Wilson.

- Allez le voir si vous l'aimez, ne le laissez pas. »

L'oncologue se replongea alors dans ses papiers, signifiant la fin de la conversation d'un simple regard vers Cuddy. Elle sortit sans un mot, gagnée par une inquiétude qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

XXXXXXXX

Les pas de House résonnaient désormais dans le couloir presque désert du département des diagnostiques. Le cas de la semaine avait été compliqué et la nuit était déjà bien avancée quand il poussa la porte de son bureau.

Elle était là, assise dans son fauteuil, triturant un bout de son foulard pour se calmer. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, House se figea. Elle avait changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés : elle était plus sombre, plus maigre, moins provocante… il détestait la voir ainsi mais il ne se laissa pas distraire pour autant. Jetant son dossier sur la table, il s'adressa sèchement à elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Je t'attendais. Répondit-elle avec douceur

- J'ai vu. Tu te rappelles que t'as un môme ?

- Rachel est chez Julia. Je voulais te parler.

- C'est d'ordre médical ?

- Non. Souffla t-elle.

- Alors vu l'heure qu'il est tu devrais rentrer. »

House attrapa aussitôt son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte sans un regard vers Lisa. Sentant qu'il allait les fuir, elle posa la main sur son bras et murmura son nom avec douceur.

« Greg »

Surpris, le diagnosticien s'arrêta et plongea ses yeux dans le regard perdu de celle qu'il aimait. Cuddy l'observait avec inquiétude, les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle se rapprochait doucement, laissant sa main errer sur la veste du blouson.

« Tu ne m'appelles jamais comme ça. Sauf quand tu as vraiment peur. Chuchota t-il

- Je savais que ça t'arrêterait.

- Tu es allée voir Wilson, je t'ai vu sortir de son bureau ce matin.

- Je voulais juste te parler. »

Mais House n'écoutait déjà plus, réfléchissant à toute vitesse: cette inquiétude dans ses yeux, cette envie de parler, la rencontre avec Wilson… ça ne pouvait être que pour une raison.

« Le sale traître ! s'exclama t-il

- Quoi ?

- Il te l'a dit ! Il te l'a forcément dit ! S'énerva t-il

- Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !

- J'étais sûr qu'il ne tiendrait pas, je le savais ! Rentre chez toi maintenant, je ne veux pas de ta pitié..»

House avait craché ses derniers mots avec véhémence, laissant Cuddy dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il quitta la pièce furieux en claquant la porte sous le regard perdu de la jeune femme. Incapable de bouger elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil avant de fondre à nouveau en larmes.

TBC

* * *

_Verdict? _


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir à tous!_

_J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par cette suite et qu'elle vous plaira. _

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Des coups brutaux retentirent dans la nuit noire : quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Non, en réalité quelqu'un démolissait la porte à coups de canne chaque fois plus puissants. Wilson se réveilla en sursaut et traversa son appartement avec anxiété. A peine eût il entrouvert que le médecin entra en trombe dans l'appartement.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- House, tu sais quelle heure il est ?

- Cuddy était dans mon bureau, je t'avais dit de la fermer et tu n'en as rien à foutre ! Tu joues les bons samaritains alors qu'au final tu vas la faire souffrir. T'es un con Wilson!

- Oh du calme! Je n'ai rien dit à Lisa.

- Elle est sortie de ton bureau ce matin !

- Elle est venue me voir parce que tu lui manques crétin! Elle était dans ton bureau pour parler, pour me dire qu'elle t'aimait toujours…»

House était simplement abasourdi. Jusqu'à présent il avait entendu Wilson sans vraiment l'écouter mais ces derniers mots avaient attiré toute son attention. La donne avait changé: Lisa voulait le revoir, le récupérer… il n'était pas question de pitié.

« Elle t'a dit quoi ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle t'aimait, c'est toi qu'elle veut. Je n'ai rien dit d'autre House. Maintenant si tu n'es pas fichu de l'écouter parler, ne t'en prends pas à moi ! »

Le diagnosticien resta un moment figé, le regard fixé sur un tableau qui ornait le mur de l'entrée. James le regarda faire un long moment avant de s'approcher doucement.

« House. Soupira t-il. Rentre chez toi, ou chez elle je m'en fiche, mais laisse moi dormir, s'il te plait »

Pour toute réponse, le médecin sortit de l'appartement sans un regard: il avait quelqu'un d'autre à réveiller.

XXXXXXX

Il avait roulé à toute vitesse en partant de chez Wilson, il devait la voir, la voir tout de suite. Dès qu'il eût coupé le moteur, il se précipita vers le perron et se rua sur la clé cachée sous un pot de fleur. En la glissant dans la serrure, House eût un instant d'hésitation : il avait été odieux avec elle, elle devait être anéantie. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se décida malgré tout à ouvrir la porte.

Lisa se retourna pour la centième fois dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues depuis plus d'une heure maintenant et rien ne semblait pouvoir apaiser sa peine. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de House mais, surtout, elle était inquiète pour lui. Trop absorbée par ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Il déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée en prenant grand soin de ne pas faire de bruit puis, lentement, il avança vers la chambre. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la porte et pouvait désormais entendre les sanglots qui secouaient la jeune femme. Incapable de supporter ces larmes, il entra et posa délicatement sa main sur les hanches de Lisa. Elle sursauta aussitôt mais House captura ses lèvres avec douceur, l'empêchant de crier.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, sans oser la toucher davantage. Pendant un long moment ses lèvres ne firent qu'effleurer simplement la bouche de la jeune femme, offrant ainsi à Cuddy le baiser le plus sensuel qu'il pouvait donner.

A l'instant même où il l'avait embrassé, elle avait cessé de pleurer. Lisa était désormais suspendue au souffle chaud de l'homme qu'elle aimait, priant tous les dieux pour que cet instant ne cesse jamais. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle se sentait bien: le parfum de House, la douceur de ses lèvres, l'intensité de son regard avaient hanté ses rêves chaque nuit et, enfin, il était là. N'y tenant plus, la jeune femme glissa une main dans le cou brûlant de House et l'attira à elle. La deuxième reprit se place habituelle dans les cheveux poivre et sel du diagnosticien, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté. Les deux amants s'observèrent alors un long moment, profitant simplement de la chaleur de l'autre enfin retrouvée.

Cuddy caressait tendrement la joue de celui qu'elle aimait quand elle tendit ses lèvres pour réclamer un nouveau baiser, plus passionné cette fois. House se laissa tomber contre la jeune femme sans oser l'effleurer, répondant simplement au baiser qu'elle quémandait. A bout de souffle il se détacha lentement de cette étreinte et fixa Lisa avec des yeux remplis de douleur.

« Je suis désolé. Murmura t-il.

- Chut

- Je suis désolé, Lisa.

- Je t'aime. J'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en te laissant. Je t'aime, je t'aime… » Chuchota t-elle.

Ces quelques mots donnèrent à House le courage de se lancer. Il captura les lèvres de sa compagne avec fougue, glissant ses mains le long de ses hanches. Lisa ne put retenir un soupir au contact de ses mains chaudes sur sa peau. Lentement, il écarta le col de la chemise qu'elle portait-sa chemise- et fit courir ses lèvres sur son cou, ses épaules, ses bras, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau ainsi découverte. House se laissa ensuite déshabiller par les mains habiles de Lisa qui recherchait toujours plus de contact, toujours plus de tendresse. Elle n'abandonna sa manœuvre qu'une fois son amant entièrement dévêtu, collé à elle avec douceur. House reprit aussitôt ses caresses, joignant les mains à ses lèvres.

Elle avait toujours été un trésor entre ces doigts mais cette nuit, elle était ce que House avait de plus précieux, de plus essentiel. Chacun de ses gestes étaient minutieux et délicat, comme s'il craignait de la blesser en l'effleurant. Lisa crût perdre la tête sous tant de douceur, bouleversée par l'amour que son amant lui portait. Elle ôta délicatement sa chemise, s'offrant au regard noir de désir de son amant avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Ils firent l'amour collés l'un à l'autre, répondant à un besoin toujours plus grand de se retrouver, d'être ensemble, de ne faire qu'un… Epuisés, ils s'endormirent ainsi, enfin réunis.

TBC

* * *

_Alors alors? :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir à tous!_

_Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews, toutes extrêmement gentilles :$_

_Ce chapitre est un peu une transition, vous saurez tout dans le prochain ;)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chatouillé par les rayons du soleil qui traversaient les rideaux, House finit par ouvrir les yeux. Lisa l'observait tout en laissant courir ses doigts sur son torse, un sourire éclairant son visage. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

« Déjà réveillée ?

- Il est tard.

- Oh non… le soleil s'est déjà levé ? »

Content de sa réplique, House ne put s'empêcher de rire. Pour toute réponse, Cuddy lui jeta un coussin et entreprit de lui tourner le dos. C'était sans compter sur les bras puissants du médecin qui l'enlacèrent. La doyenne se laissa faire, savourant à nouveau le contact de sa peau chaude contre la sienne.

« Espèce d'idiot.

- Je suis peut-être un idiot, mais tu m'aimes.

- Dans ce cas, je ne dois pas être bien maligne non plus. Lui répondit-elle, radieuse.

- Sérieusement, quelle heure est-il ?

- Neuf heures.

- Et tu n'es pas entrain de courir dans l'hôpital perchée sur tes talons aiguilles ? Se moqua t-il

- Non, j'ai pris ma journée.

- Vraiment ? Tu sèches les cours ?

- Je ne ferai pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs ». Susurra t-elle

House la serra contre lui en entendant ses mots, dévorant son cou de baisers. Elle lui avait terriblement manqué ces derniers mois, il avait besoin de la sentir contre lui, comme si elle lui appartenait de nouveau.

« House…

- Mm ?

- Il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose… » hésita t-elle.

Le médecin se laissa tomber sur le matelas, déçu. L'espace de quelques heures il avait réussi à oublier et, bêtement, il pensait pouvoir éviter le sujet. Il sentit les lèvres de Cuddy qui parcouraient ses épaules, essayant ainsi de le mettre en confiance.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne t'en reparlerais plus si tu ne le veux pas Greg seulement… j'ai besoin de savoir. Je sais que c'est quelque chose d'important et je comprends que tu ne me fasses plus confiance après ce que je t'ai fait mais…

- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. Dit-il sèchement.

- Alors parle-moi, s'il te plait. Je veux juste que ça marche cette fois, j'ai peur…»

Lisa vient alors se réfugier dans les bras de House, attendant patiemment qu'il mette de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle était anxieuse à l'idée que son amant refuse de lui parler. Anxieuse en imaginant que tout pourrait s'arrêter de nouveau. Doucement, elle déposa ses lèvres sur le torse de House et l'embrassa. Sa main vient alors se nouer entre les doigts de son compagnon, attendant une quelconque réaction.

« Pars avec moi.

- Quoi ?

- Pars avec moi, une semaine, même deux. On ira en France ou ailleurs si tu préfères.

- Tu changes de sujet…

- Non, je t'expliquerais en rentrant. On aurait dû partir ensemble et on ne l'a jamais fait, cette fois ça doit être différent.

- Tu m'expliqueras tout, vraiment ? demanda t-elle septique.

- Oui, mais je veux qu'on parte. A trois ou à deux d'ailleurs, je veux prendre ces vacances Lisa. »

House avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec douceur, plongeant son regard dans les yeux clairs de Cuddy. Il la cala entre ses bras, caressant ses cheveux du bout des doigts.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on parte tous les trois ?

- On s'habitue à avoir un gnome dans les pattes.» Dit-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

Lisa sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, toutes ses craintes et tous les reproches qu'elle avait pu lui faire lui semblaient désormais futiles. Serrée dans ses bras, la jeune femme se sentait prête à tout affronter à nouveau. Peu importe ce que House lui cachait, elle était désormais sûre qu'ils pourraient rester ensemble.

TBC

* * *

à très bientôt et encore merci :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Comme promis, voici la suite._

_J'espère quelle vous plaira. Encore merci pour tous vos encouragements!_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

« Enfin parmi nous ? »

House venait de se réveiller après de longues heures de sommeil, le voyage en avion l'avait littéralement épuisé et il s'était effondré sur le canapé en rentrant. Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, un sourire prit forme sur ses lèvres : Lisa se tenait devant lui, rayonnante. Elle avait enfilé une longue robe fluide et claire qui épousait parfaitement ses formes, rehaussant le teint halé qu'elle avait gagné durant leurs vacances. Rachel, tout sourire, avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de sa mère et tenait dans la main une grande enveloppe noire. Le diagnosticien prit le temps de les détailler avant de répondre, gravant cette image dans sa mémoire.

«J'ai eu un voyage agité. Mes deux voisines ne m'ont pas laissé tranquille une seule minute.

- Elles sont pourtant tout à fait éveillées. Répondit-elle moqueuse.

- La sorcellerie se transmet donc, c'est bon à savoir.

- Idiot. »

Dans un léger rire, Cuddy se laissa tomber aux côtés de son amant tenant toujours Rachel dans ses bras. La petite offrit son plus beau sourire à House avant de lui tendre l'enveloppe.

« T'ins, c'est les vacances »

Le médecin leva un sourcil interrogatif, cherchant des précisions auprès de sa compagne.

« Comme tu dormais on a été faire tirer les photos que j'ai prises

- Et on a mangé une glace.

- C'est vrai, Rachel voulait t'en rapporter. »

Intrigué, le diagnosticien sortit les clichés de leur pochette et les fit défiler une à une, sous le regard des deux complices. L'aéroport, les lunettes de soleil de Rachel beaucoup trop grandes, Paris, la tour Eiffel, les bateaux mouches, les quais… Il n'avait pas réalisé sur le moment mais Lisa avait tout photographié : chaque détail, chaque sourire, chaque instant de complicité. Il se vit ainsi jouant avec Rachel près d'une fontaine, la prenant sur ses épaules pour la faire passer au dessus de la foule de touristes et, enfin, le mont Saint-Michel se dessina devant ses yeux.

Quand ils étaient arrivés sur le parking de l'ile, le visage de Lisa s'était illuminé. Elle avait aussitôt pris Rachel dans ses bras pour lui montrer cet endroit hors du commun. Profitant du fait que House ait perdu son portefeuille dans la voiture, elle avait interpellée une touriste américaine, lui demandant de les prendre en photo tous les trois. Bien sûr, ils avaient réussi à sortir la photo parfaite, celle que toutes les mères de famille exposent dans leur salon. Cependant House s'arrêta sur un autre cliché, détaillant ainsi le premier de la touriste.

Elle était belle dans son jean bleu et ses baskets fines. La jeune femme regardait son amant avec des yeux brillants de joie, une main posé sur son torse, l'autre glissée dans son dos : elle riait. Suivant l'exemple de sa mère, Rachel s'était agrippée à la jambe du médecin, essayant d'attraper sa main avec un sourire. Au milieu de tout ce bonheur, House avait simplement calé sa tête contre celle de sa compagne, gratifiant la petite d'un sourire amusé. Aucun d'eux n'avait prêté attention à l'objectif et pourtant cette image résumait à elle seule leurs vacances.

« Je me doutais que tu l'aimerais, je l'ai fait imprimer en plusieurs fois »

House ne répondit pas : un regard leur suffit.

**XXXXXX**

Lisa venait de coucher Rachel et retrouva son compagnon assit dans un fauteuil, une photo dans chaque main.

« Laisse-moi un peu de place. Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Tes fesses en prennent beaucoup

- Ça ne t'empêche pas de les aimer. »

Le médecin esquissa un vague sourire avant de reprendre sa contemplation. La jeune femme caressa la joue de son compagnon avant de s'installer à ses côtés, inquiète.

« Je pensais que tu me demanderais dès qu'on franchirait la porte mais tu as attendu toute la journée. Tu voulais voir si je tenais ma promesse ou tu as peur ?

- Je ne sais pas. Souffla t-elle.

- Au contraire, tu sais déjà. C'est pour ça que tu n'en demandes pas plus. »

Les larmes coulèrent instantanément sur les joues de la jeune femme. Cuddy entreprit alors d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de son amant, espérant masquer un peu ses pleurs.

« Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas quand tu as parlé de pitié, j'ai … j'ai espéré que c'était à cause de ta mère. Je sais combien c'est horrible de dire ça mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit toi… quand tu es venu me rechercher et que tu refusais toujours de m'en parler, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas ta mère… »

House enlaça doucement sa compagne et lui caressa les cheveux, essayant par ces quelques gestes d'apaiser sa peine.

« Il faut que tu me dises House, il faut que je sache vraiment. Tu ne peux pas me cacher quelque chose de grave…

- Tu n'as pas envie d'en savoir plus, tu n'es pas obligé d'en savoir plus d'ailleurs.

- Et comment on fera ? Je me demanderais tout le temps ce que tu as, je ne peux pas avoir peur en permanence.

- Tu peux ne pas y penser, comme tu l'as fait en France.

- Et c'est toi qui ne jure que par la vérité ? Toi qui pense qu'il vaut mieux tout savoir ? »

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter. House déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne et plongea son regard dans ses yeux plein de larmes.

« Tu es sûre de toi ?

-Oui. Murmura t-elle

-Je suis malade, gravement malade d'une certaine façon. »

Cuddy resta figée, incapable de réagir. Il avait raison : elle savait déjà tout ça, ce qu'elle ignorait en revanche c'était la gravité de la situation.

« Si tu crois aux miracles, je serais peut-être encore là dans un an. Mais je parierais plus sur six mois, peut-être huit. »

S'en était trop, Lisa fondit en larmes et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte à clés derrière elle, laissant House seul dans le salon, complètement perdu.

**TBC**

* * *

_Je demande le droit de rester en vie pour finir la fic ^^_

_N'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit de ma vision de la Fin de la série, elle vous surprendra peut-être ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à tous !_

_étant moi aussi en pleine crise huddyenne,"je ne ferais pas ma grosse sadique" bien longtemps (n'est ce pas berecole ^^) _

_un peu de patience ... :)_

_Merci une fois de plus à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Dès qu'elle eût fermé la porte Lisa s'effondra sous le poids de son chagrin. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui, elle avait bien trop peur que ça le fasse fuir mais cette fois c'était trop. Les mots de son compagnon résonnaient à n'en plus finir dans sa tête et la rendaient folle.

_« Si tu crois aux miracles, je serais peut-être encore là dans un an. Mais je parierais plus sur six mois, peut-être huit. »_

Son cœur s'était brisé quand ils les avaient prononcés. Ses espoirs d'une famille heureuse et enfin unie, l'avenir qu'elle entrevoyait à ses côtés, le bonheur retrouvé : tout s'écroulait autour de la jeune femme. Désespérée, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et pleura encore, incapable de s'arrêter.

House était resté figé sur son fauteuil sans pouvoir réagir. La détresse qui avait envahi le regard de sa compagne le rongeait. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil aux deux photos qu'il tenait dans les mains : elle y était tellement radieuse, tellement belle... Une fois de plus, il avait tout foutu en l'air. Du salon, il entendait la jeune femme secouée de violents sanglots mais n'osait pas pour autant l'approcher de peur d'aggraver son chagrin. Il hésita donc longuement avant de se lever et de frapper à la porte de leur chambre.

« Lisa… appela t-il d'une voix douce. Ouvre-moi. »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, House retenta sa chance plus fermement cette fois.

« Lisa, je me fiche d'avoir à démonter la porte ou à casser un carreau, je ne te laisse pas dans cet état. Ouvre-moi… s'il te plait. »

Résignée, la jeune femme se leva, tourna la clé dans la serrure et se laissa retomber sur le lit, incapable de calmer ses pleurs. Le diagnosticien poussa la porte quelques instants plus tard et trouva sa compagne étendue, le visage enfoui dans les oreillers. Le cœur serré, il s'approcha lentement et s'étendit à ses côtés puis, doucement, il caressa son dos du bout des doigts.

« Lisa »

La jeune femme ne réagit pas, trop occupée à tenter de calmer ses pleurs. House l'entoura donc de ses bras et glissa de tendres baisers sur ses tempes. Délicatement, il repoussa ensuite quelques mèches de cheveux bouclés et embrassa sa nuque. Le médecin continua son manège de longues minutes, s'armant de toute la douceur dont il était capable pour apaiser les pleurs de sa compagne. Enfin, les spasmes s'estompèrent.

« Lisa regarde-moi »

Cuddy se retourna lentement, tête baissée, pour se blottir dans les bras de son compagnon. Enivrée par son parfum, elle se laissa bercer doucement.

« Tu veux que je m'en aille? »

Lisa secoua la tête, incapable de parler. Elle se rapprocha davantage de son compagnon comme pour l'empêcher de partir. House eut soudain une idée.

« Laisse toi faire… »

House allongea sa compagne sur le dos sans pour autant s'en détacher, Cuddy restait accrochée à sa chemise comme si sa vie en dépendait. Alors, doucement, il déposa une série de baisers dans son cou et captura ses larmes du bout des lèvres.

Il se redressa ensuite et ôta sa chemise avant d'amener la jeune femme cotre lui. Lentement il fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe le long de ses épaules et laissa tomber le tissu sur ses hanches. Elle n'eût pas le temps de protester : House l'avait de nouveau étendue sur les coussins et s'était allongé sur elle, lui offrant la chaleur de sa peau. Lisa frissonna à son contact et s'empressa de l'attirer davantage contre elle. La chaleur et la douceur de son amant finirent par avoir raison des larmes, elle se détendit dans les bras du médecin et osa le regarder de nouveau.

Il était là, attendant patiemment que les larmes cessent, caressant les cheveux de sa compagne blottie contre son torse.

« J'ai peur …

- On a du temps Lisa, on a encore du temps…dors maintenant.

- J'ai peur que tu ne sois pas là à mon réveil. Que tu sois parti pour une raison qui te parait très logique et que je ne comprendrais pas.

- Tu crois que je te laisserais ?

- Si tu penses que c'est pour mon bien, oui.

- J'y ai pensé. Tu ne m'aurais pas pardonné ça. Souffla t-il.

- Tu penses que j'aurais été mieux sans toi ?

- Je ne voulais même pas t'en parler. J'ai été faible, je suis revenu dans ta vie pour te faire subir ça. Tu aurais été plus heureuse sans moi : je n'aurais jamais dû revenir.

- Peu importe tout ça, je veux être avec toi, juste être avec toi. Ne pars pas. S'il ne nous reste que peu de temps je refuse de le passer loin de toi.

- Je serais là demain, dors. Tu es épuisée.

- Je t'aime Greg.

- Je sais. » Chuchota t-il.

Lisa s'effondra dans les bras de son compagnon, épuisée par le torrent de larmes qui l'avait emportée.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

_revoilà un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes... ;)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Cuddy se réveilla dans les bras de son amant, serrée contre son cœur. Un sentiment de profond soulagement l'envahit alors : il était toujours là. Les paupières lourdes, elle caressa doucement sa peau, déposant de légers baisers sur son torse. House resserra son étreinte sans un mot, attendant simplement qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas dormi ?

- Non.

- Merci… d'être toujours là.

- J'ai hésité Lisa mais j'ai pris une décision maintenant. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seule. Je serai là tant que tu voudras de moi.

- Je voudrai toujours de toi.

- Dans ce cas je serai toujours là. »

A ces mots la jeune femme releva la tête, un léger sourire traversant ses lèvres. Le médecin plongea son regard dans ses yeux clairs et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

« Écoute-moi bien parce que je ne le redirais pas des milliers de fois. Je vais te rendre heureuse, je vais vous rendre heureuses, toutes les deux, et plus que vous ne l'avez jamais été. Tu n'auras plus aucune raison de te mettre dans cet état, plus jamais. D'accord ? »

Lisa hocha la tête, émue.

« Je ne veux voir que ton sourire. Tu es tellement belle c'est dommage d'inonder ton visage de larmes. Dit-il en souriant. Je t'aime Lisa, n'en doutes jamais.

- Je sais. Souffla t-elle.

- Bien. Une dernière chose pour clore le sujet : si tu as besoin de parler de… de ça. Tu peux. Je veux dire… on peut en parler ensemble, c'est pas la peine de ruminer toute seule.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir en savoir plus… pas tout de suite, dans quelques jours oui. Mais maintenant je n'ai pas la force.

- On en parlera que si tu le souhaites.

- J'aimerais ne pas être médecin, là tout de suite.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais pourvoir ne pas comprendre ce qui t'arrive, pouvoir espérer naïvement que ça s'arrangera. Si tu me dis ce que tu as, si tu me parles de tes examens… je comprendrai. Tout espoir sera impossible.

- Tu es brillante, ça serait idiot de prétendre le contraire. Ce weekend on aura qu'à partir tous les deux, ça te laisse le temps de digérer un peu. Là je te dirai tout, je serais là pour te calmer et on reprendra notre vie.

- En comptant les jours…

- Non, en savourant chaque journée. Maintenant dépêche toi, tu vas être en retard.»

Lisa ne put retenir un sourire, House avait décidément un don pour dédramatiser la situation. Amusée, elle l'embrassa avec amour avant de s'enfuir vers la salle de bain : il avait raison, chaque journée devait être merveilleuse.

**XXXXXXXX**

« Faut que je te parle »

House avait débarqué dans le bureau de Wilson sans frapper, comme à son habitude. Il était déjà affalé sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table de basse pour le plus grand désespoir de son ami.

« Que ce soit elle ou toi, y'en a vraiment pas un pour rattraper l'autre, ça vous tuerait de dire bonjour ?

- Voyons Wilson, on ne dit pas des choses comme ça à un mourant ! J'espère que tu t'y prends mieux avec tes petits cancéreux.

- Navré.

- Du moment que tu ne dis pas des conneries pareilles à Lisa je m'en fiche.

- Elle est enfin au courant ?

- Plus ou moins, elle n'a pas voulu savoir grand-chose. Elle sait que je vais y rester mais ignore pourquoi. D'ailleurs elle ne veut pas le savoir !

- Tu ne vas pas lui parler de ton cancer ?

- Elle ne veut pas savoir ! Tu écoutes ce que je te dis ? D'ailleurs, je ne venais pas du tout pour ça.

- Pour quoi alors ?

- Elle a dormi dans mes bras, toute la nuit. Elle a tellement pleuré… j'avais envie d'être là, d'être toujours là pour elle. Au fil des heures, une impression étrange s'est installée et… Rah tu vas te foutre de moi, laisse tomber. »

House se releva pour quitter le bureau de son ami, visiblement énervé. Cependant Wilson ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et l'arrêta devant la porte.

« Finis ta phrase. Ça t'évitera de faire une connerie avec un peu de chance. »

Ils s'installèrent de nouveau sur la banquette et s'observèrent un moment. House reprit finalement la parole, hésitant.

« Hier, j'étais son refuge. J'avais juste envie d'être à elle, de lui offrir tout ce qu'elle mérite. J'ai… je veux qu'elle soit ma femme. »

**TBC**

* * *

_ça va mieux ? :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonsoir à tous!_

_Navrée pour le retard mais ces temps-ci, les épisodes de House me coupent l'inspiration ^^ (quelle idée ce mariage!)_

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira_

_À bientôt_!

* * *

« Hier, j'étais son refuge. J'avais juste envie d'être à elle, de lui offrir tout ce qu'elle mérite. J'ai… je veux qu'elle soit ma femme. »

Wilson n'en revenait pas et regardait son ami avec une expression de surprise figée sur le visage. Il venait de rêver, c'était la seule explication.

« C'est une blague House ?

- Non.

- Tu ne crois pas au mariage !

- Je n'y crois pas sur la durée. Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas concernée par les années à venir.

- Mais enfin pourquoi ?

- T'es pas censé me soutenir plutôt ? M'encourager ?

- Si… si tu es sûr de toi seulement. Elle va suffisamment souffrir, tache de ne pas rendre les choses plus difficile. »

Le biper de Wilson mit fin à leur conversation, laissant un House seul et un peu perdu. Il n'avait pas prévu l'opposition de son ami, bien au contraire il pensait être épaulé dans ce choix. Déçu, il décida de rejoindre son bureau : un cas pourrait surement le distraire.

XXXXXXX

« On rentre ?

- Accorde-moi encore cinq minutes et je suis à toi.

- Cinq minutes ou cinq de tes minutes ? C'est tout à fait différent tu sais. » Dit il en affichant un sourire malicieux.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme lui rendit son sourire. Il la trouvait belle dans sa robe noire, élégante et sexy : tout ce qu'il aimait. Elle avait décidé de reprendre le dessus pour lui, pour eux et jamais House n'avait été aussi fier de sa compagne. Il l'observa remplir ses papiers avec application convaincu que, contrairement à ce que sous entendait Wilson, il ne faisait pas d'erreur.

Il s'approcha alors de la doyenne, glissant ses mains sur ses frêles épaules en une tendre caresse. Une main glissa ensuite dans les longues boucles brunes de la jeune femme, lui arrachant un soupir de contentement.

« J'ai fini. Tu vois, tu es mauvaise langue »

Aussitôt, House fit pivoter le siège de la jeune femme avant de fondre sur ses lèvres avec passion. Elle glissa la main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel pour l'attirer un peu plus à elle, savourant ce contact impromptu. A bout de souffle, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

« Est ce qu'on peut rentrer maintenant ? »

XXXXXXX

House était affalé sur le canapé du salon surveillant du coin de l'œil Rachel, endormie contre un coussin. Épuisée par sa journée, Lisa les regarda un moment d'un air attendri puis s'approcha doucement pour retrouver sa place dans les bras de son amant.

« Tu as l'air étonnée. Je m'en occupe quand même un peu ! dit-il, grognon.

- Tu t'en occupes. Seulement tu me laisses rarement le voir, tu te caches encore.

- Je voudrais pas qu'elle s'attache trop, c'est tout.

- Elle t'aime déjà Greg.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Répondit il sèchement.

- Ce n'est pas à nous de décider qui est elle doit aimer ou non. Elle a pris des habitudes à toi tu sais, des mimiques surtout. Au début elle ne faisait que t'imiter puis c'est devenu récurrent.

- Je l'ai jamais vu faire! S'étonna t-il.

- Tu ne t'en rends pas compte c'est tout. Quand tu… quand tu n'étais plus là, c'était tellement flagrant, je te voyais à travers elle…

- C'est fini tout ça Lisa, oublie. L'important c'est aujourd'hui. Je vais la coucher.

- Reste un peu, elle dort tranquillement. Répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Non, elle va au lit et quand je reviens, je profite de toi. Pas de discussion possible. »

Cuddy se contenta d'un sourire pour répondre, touchée par l'enthousiasme dont son compagnon faisait preuve. Il paraissait se sentir investi dans leur vie de couple mais aussi dans leur vie de famille: depuis leurs vacances, il était au petit soin pour les deux femmes qui partageaient sa vie.

Quand le diagnosticien réapparut dans le salon il trouva la jeune femme somnolant dans le canapé, luttant contre toute la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours. La soirée précédente avait été difficile à vivre et Cuddy avait fait preuve d'une volonté de fer pour reprendre le dessus si vite. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« House, ta jambe. Dit-elle, mal réveillée.

-Laisse ma jambe tranquille, je t'emmène. »

Arrivés dans leur chambre, il déposa doucement la jeune femme sur le lit, rabattit une couverture sur ses épaules et l'embrassa tendrement. Il lui fallut moins d'une minute pour la rejoindre et l'entourer de ses grands bras.

« Dors Lisa, tu es épuisée.

- Je croyais que tu voulais profiter de moi…

- Un autre jour, là tu as besoin de repos. Et puis tu seras obligée de céder à chacune de mes demandes comme ça ! »Dit-il en souriant.

Cuddy enfouit alors son visage dans le cou de son amant et ferma les yeux. Sa présence lui faisait un bien fou et sa douceur apaisait la peine qui la rongeait. Même si elle ne voulait pas le lui montrer, elle était terrifiée par l'avenir qui se dessinait. Elle avait besoin de lui, d'être rassurée auprès de lui.

« Greg ?… On peut… refaire comme hier ? » Demanda t-elle, hésitante.

House mit quelques instants à comprendre la demande. Cependant, tout s'éclaira quand il vit l'air fragile qui s'était dessiné sur le visage de sa compagne. Alors, comme il l'avait fait la veille, il retira son T-shirt et serra la jeune femme contre son cœur. Une fois emmitouflée sous les draps et calée contre son torse, Cuddy se sentit mieux. Sa chaleur la réconforta instantanément et elle finit par se laisser aller dans ses bras.

Le médecin, lui, observait les traits de sa compagne se détendre peu à peu. Tout en caressant ses cheveux, il glissait de temps à autre de légers baisers sur sa peau, l'aidant ainsi à se rassurer. Après de longues minutes passées à la contempler, il se décida à poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis quelques temps.

« Comment tu nous voyais ?

- Quoi ? dit-elle, à moitié endormie.

- Comment tu imaginais l'avenir ?

- Avec toi »

La tristesse qui teintait la voix de Lisa le déchira. Il ne voulait que son bonheur et, même là, il trouvait le moyen de la rendre malheureuse.

« J'aurai pas dû te demander ça.

- C'est rien. Lui répondit-elle, se voulant rassurante.

- Je t'aime. Dit-il, hésitant.

- On ne rattrape pas tout comme ça tu sais ? »

Devant la maladresse de son compagnon, Cuddy ne put retenir un sourire. Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de reprendre sa place entre ses bras.

« Ce que j'imaginais n'est pas très éloigné de ce que l'on a. Tu es… comme je l'imaginais en fait. Si tu veux savoir à plus long terme, je voyais juste une autre maison, un piano. Je te voyais apprendre à Rachel à jouer ses premières notes, partir ensemble le matin. Ce n'était que des choses toutes bêtes en fait.

- Tu nous voyais mariés ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne l'as jamais envisagé ?

- Si. Bien sûr que si. Seulement je te voyais mal me le demander un jour.

- En effet… je ne sais visiblement pas comment m'y prendre pour faire une demande en mariage…

- Visiblement ? demanda t-elle sans cacher sa surprise.

- Visiblement. »

Cuddy resta figée. House avait acquiescé avec un sérieux inébranlable et l'observait désormais. Son regard fixe dégageait une intensité sans pareil : il semblait à la fois déterminé et incroyablement peu sûr de lui.

« Mais admettons que je sache m'y prendre, est ce que tu dirais oui ? »

La jeune femme n'y croyait décidément pas. Elle resta sans bouger, sans parler, totalement abasourdie par la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. House effleura sa joue du bout des doigts, comme pour la pousser à réagir

« Ce ne sont que des hypothèses.

- Tu crois que je pourrais dire non ? se reprit-elle subitement.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Alors, en admettant que tu saches t'y prendre, je te dirais oui… autant de fois qu'il te faudra pour y croire.

- Okay. Alors maintenant, tu vas t'endormir et, demain matin, tu auras oublié tout ça. Du coup, quand j'aurais trouvé comment m'y prendre, tu pourras dire oui tout en paraissant un peu surprise. »

Les yeux de Lisa s'embrumèrent tout à coup, gagnée par l'émotion. De ses mains, elle entoura le visage de son amant et l'embrassa convulsivement. Elle se colla à lui, glissant les mains de ses cheveux grisonnants. L'ardeur de sa compagne eût raison de House et il finit par répondre avec passion à chaque geste. A bout de souffle, il s'éloigna un peu d'elle, caressant ses cheveux avec douceur.

« Je vais pas me plaindre de toute cette affection mais si tu ne dors pas, ça risque d'aller à l'encontre de nos plans…

- Tu crois que j'ai envie de dormir ?

- Je crois que tu as envie que nos plans soient mis en œuvre.

- Je t'aime.

- On ne rattrape pas tout comme ça tu sais? »

Un rire léger éclata avant que Cuddy ne retourne contre le torse de son amant. Elle s'efforça alors de fermer les yeux, essayant de s'endormir sous les caresses de House. Ils restèrent de longues minutes enlacés, attendant le sommeil. Après un silence interminable, le médecin laissa échapper un léger rire.

« Tu n'as pas du tout envie d'attendre hein ?

-Pas du tout.

-Alors épouse-moi »

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_Un chapitre très rapide mais le prochain suivra très vite ;)_

_Un grand merci pour toute vos reviews! Elles sont toujours aussi encourageantes._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Lisa fut tirée de son sommeil par l'affreuse sonnerie du portable de son compagnon. Mal réveillée, elle poussa un profond soupir avant de se retourner vers lui.

« Ne réponds pas….

- Tu me dis toujours de répondre.

- Pas ce matin, c'est un matin spécial. Laisse tomber.

- Navré Sunshine. »

La jeune femme se retourna dans un léger grognement, se cachant dans son oreiller.

« Quoi Masters ?

- Vous m'avez demandé de vous téléphoner à 7h. Il est 7h.

- Comment ça vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a ? Mais je vous paie pour quoi ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Vous vous fichez de moi ? Vous savez quelle heure il est ?

- Est ce que je vous sers de diversion House ?

- C'est ça oui. Et remuez vous.»

Il raccrocha brusquement avant de laisser tomber violemment son téléphone sur la table de chevet.

« Tu es obligé de crier ?

- Désolé. Faut que j'y aille.

- Oh non ! Greg… »

Lentement, la jeune femme pivota pour trouver refuge contre son compagnon glissant une main au creux de ses reins, l'autre sur son torse. House la regarda faire, amusé puis caressa amoureusement sa joue.

« Ils vont le laisser mourir avant que j'ai trouvé, tu veux pas être responsable de ça ?

- Reste un peu, c'est vraiment urgent ?

- Où est passé ma patronne ?

- Elle est complètement nue dans tes draps.

- Vile manipulatrice… mais c'était une belle tentative.»

Sur ces mots, il déposa un baiser sensuel dans son cou et quitta la chambre en prenant grand soin de ne pas réveiller Rachel. La jeune femme se laissa retomber dans les oreillers, résignée.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand House finit par arriver dans son bureau, il trouva son équipe fascinée par un jeu vidéo sous l'œil réprobateur de Masters.

« House pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de vous appeler à 7h si c'est pour arriver à 11 ?

- Je pensais que vous me demanderiez plutôt pourquoi je vous racontais n'importe quoi…

- Nous on veut bien savoir ! Intervient Taub

- C'est simple comme bonjour, partir en trombe le matin permet d'économiser des centaines de dollars !

- Comment ? S'étonna Masters.

- Voyons ! En oubliant de payer la call girl dans la précipitation ! »

Le visage outré de sa jeune doctoresse arracha un sourire au diagnosticien : c'était résolument trop facile. Amusé, il décida même d'en rajouter.

« Vous devriez allez vous occupez, vos collègues ont l'air d'avoir un super jeu et il est bien trop tard pour prendre un nouveau cas ! »

Masters jeta un dernier regard à ses collègues avant de quitter la pièce, fulminante. Tout ça avait assez duré.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le jeune médecin poussa timidement la porte du bureau, hésitant encore sur l'attitude à adopter. Cuddy relava la tête de ses dossiers, intriguée par l'arrivée de Masters.

« Vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Je… je voudrais vous parlez du docteur House.

- Pourquoi ?

- Depuis que vous l'avez quitté, il fait n'importe quoi mais aujourd'hui, il dépasse les bornes »

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_Comme promis voilà la suite!_

_jespère que ça vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

« Hey »

House passa ses bras autour de sa compagne et embrassa tendrement sa nuque. Envouté par son parfum sucré, il resta contre elle, redoublant de tendresse à son égard. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, il faisait preuve d'une attention infinie envers Cuddy.

Lisa quant à elle resta totalement insensible aux caresses, bien trop remontée par les révélations de Masters.

« Où étais tu ?

- Dans mon bureau pourquoi ?

- Où étais tu ce matin House ? »

La voix de Cuddy était froide, révélant la colère de la jeune femme. Elle se retourna brusquement et planta ses yeux clairs dans ceux de son amant.

« Tu n'as pas de patient, il est rentré hier. Tu m'as menti une fois de plus !

- Qu'est ce que tu….

- Arrête ! Dis-moi où tu étais ! Masters a même parlé de call girl ! »

Cuddy avait lâché ces derniers mots avec violence, se laissant gagner par l'inquiétude. House resta abasourdi un moment par la colère de sa compagne. Pire, il sentait son chagrin. Alors il s'approcha avec prudence et attrapa son menton du bout des doigts afin de croiser son regard.

« Alors quoi ? Je te demande en mariage et je m'envoie une call girl ? Ironisa t-il.

- Où étais tu ?

- Lisa…

- Où étais tu ? Demanda t-elle, suppliante.

- En ville.

- Pourquoi ?

-Pour acheter ça. »

Le médecin sortit de sa poche un petit écrin noir et l'ouvrit. Une magnifique bague en or blanc apparut alors sous leurs yeux. Lisa porta aussitôt les mains à son visage, ne pouvant dissimuler sa surprise. Elle regardait successivement son compagnon puis la bague, incapable de réagir.

« Tu viens juste de saboter ma deuxième tentative. Tu viendras pas te plaindre que je fais pas les choses dans les règles après ! C'est de ta faute. »

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit rire avant de fondre en larmes dans les bras de son amant. House l'enlaça doucement mais elle se colla à lui avec force, rassurée par son contact.

« Tu n'as jamais cru à la call gril… alors pourquoi avoir paniquer comme ça ?

- J'ai eu peur.

- De quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu m'avais menti sans raison apparente. Tu avais prémédité un plan pour t'enfuir ce matin... je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Expliqua t-elle.

-Si j'avais dû faire des examens je te l'aurai dit. Parce que c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit n'est ce pas ? »

Cuddy lança un regard implorant à son compagnon. Elle détestait aborder ce sujet et évitait d'y penser au maximum. Pourtant, il avait une fois de plus raison : malgré tous ses efforts, la maladie de House l'obsédait. Encouragée par les caresses rassurantes qu'il lui offrait, Lisa se lança d'une voix tremblante.

« Comment j'aurais pu savoir ? Je me demande tout le temps ce qu'il va se passer, si ton état va s'améliorer ou empirer. Dès que tu mets du temps à répondre au téléphone, que tu ne te réveilles pas tout de suite je panique en me disant qu'il t'est peut-être arrivé quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas savoir mais… mais je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix. Si on ne partage pas tout là-dessus je vais devenir folle. Je veux juste qu'on vive sereinement, ensemble. Je dois prendre sur moi, je ne peux plus garder des œillères.

- Tu es sure de toi ?

- Oui »

Malgré sa voix tremblante, Cuddy paraissait déterminée. Elle ne s'était pas détachée de son compagnon, profitant de sa chaleur. Il la regardait avec une expression qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, affichant un mince sourire. Doucement, il l'attira encore un peu plus et se pencha vers elle.

« Je suis très fier. Lui chuchota t-il.

- Pourquoi ? dit-elle surprise.

- Parce que tu acceptes. Je sais combien c'est dur pour toi.

- Je suis terrorisée Greg.

- Et tu l'admets. Tu veux te battre. C'est courageux. »

La doyenne lui adressa un regard plein de reconnaissance avant de l'embrasser. Ils restèrent un moment serrés l'un contre l'autre, échangeant un baiser des plus sensuels.

« Je suis désolée, pour cette scène, pour avoir craqué ainsi. C'est ridicule.

- J'aurais dû réfléchir un peu avant de faire ça. Masters était pas un bon alibi.

- On oublie tout ça ?

- Hors de question. Le sexe post-culpabilité est toujours un grand moment ! »

Aussitôt le diagnosticien déposa de légers baisers dans le cou de sa compagne, laissant courir ses mains dans son dos. Cuddy se laissa étendre sur le canapé de son bureau, bientôt rejointe par House qui n'avait pas cessé ses caresses.

« Tu sais très bien qu'on ne fera rien ici n'est ce pas ?

-Ça coute rien d'essayer ! »

Pour toute réponse, Cuddy lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

« Si seulement tu savais comme je t'aime. Lui susurra t-elle.

- Je le sais. Répondit-il tout sourire.

- Merci… d'avoir été là.

- Je venais t'inviter à déjeuner en fait. Mais j'imagine que t'as plus très faim. Ton prochain rendez vous est dans une demi-heure, tu veux qu'on parle ?

- Ce n'est pas ton passe temps favori…

- Tu en as besoin mais est-ce que tu veux que je te dise tout maintenant ?

- Vas-y, qu'on en finisse avec. Je veux profiter de toi.

- Viens là »

Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le canapé, prêts à évoquer le sujet qui les tourmentait tous les deux. House attrapa les mains de sa compagne et l'observa un moment avant de prendre la parole.

« J'ai une leucémie myéloïque chronique »

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_Désolée pour mon manque de régularité mais je suis en pleine période de révisions pour mes concours._

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le canapé, prêts à évoquer le sujet qui les tourmentait tous les deux. House attrapa les mains de sa compagne et l'observa un moment avant de prendre la parole.

« J'ai une leucémie myéloïque chronique

- J'imagine que c'est à un stade avancé. Soupira t-elle.

- Oui. Stade….

- Il y a des traitements prometteurs, on pourrait gagner du temps.

- Je vois Wilson cet après midi pour en parler.

- Tu n'es pas déjà sous traitement ? S'étonna t-elle.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Tu sais depuis des mois !

- Tu ne veux pas vraiment savoir Lisa. »

House posa un regard doux sur sa compagne et l'attira à lui pour embrassa son front. La jeune femme l'observa d'un air triste et soupira de nouveau.

« Une insuffisance respiratoire. C'est une simple insuffisance qui va te tuer. Dit-elle, ironique.

- Oui je sais. C'est pas très original. Se risqua t-il à plaisanter.

- J'ai toujours cru que quelque chose de tragique et de soudain me priverait de toi… quelque chose que je n'aurais pas vu venir. C'est idiot.

- Tu aurais préféré ?

- Non, non je veux profiter de chaque instant avec toi. Dit-elle, paniquée. Tant pis si tu ne fais pas dans l'originalité du moment que tu restes avec moi encore un moment.

- Bien, je vais aller voir Wilson et je te raconterais en rentrant. Ne m'attends pas. »

Il embrassa une dernière fois sa compagne avant de quitter le bureau sans un bruit sous le regard tendre de Lisa.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dès qu'elle entendit les clés de la porte d'entrée, la jeune femme fit un bon et se précipita dans le couloir.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Bonsoir d'abord ?

-Bonsoir ! »

Cuddy se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser amoureusement son homme, glissant une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son cou pour l'attirer un peu plus contre elle. House céda aussitôt sous ces lèvres douces et entoura sa taille fine de ses grands bras. Il la trouvait belle quand elle s'inquiétait. Chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait les yeux clairs de Lisa s'illuminaient de bonheur, comme si chaque instant gagné était une victoire.

Au bout de quelques minutes de cette tendre étreinte, House repoussa gentiment sa compagne et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil pour retirer ses affaires. Elle le rejoint immédiatement, s'asseyant sur un accoudoir.

« Il m'a donné le premier traitement, je refais un check up dans un mois et demi pour voir comment ça évolue. Pour l'instant il est plutôt content. »

Cuddy ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement et s'installa dans les bras de son amant qu'elle avait bien du mal à lâcher.

« Et pour la greffe ?

- Lisa… souffla t-il

- Vous n'en avez pas parlé ?

- Wilson en a parlé, à croire que vous oubliez tous les deux que vous êtes médecins. »

Devant l'air interrogatif de Cuddy, il poursuivit.

« La greffe a des chances de marcher sur des gens pas trop atteints, pas trop vieux, pas trop déglingués, qui ont un donneur dans la famille proche et qui acceptent de passer des semaines dans une chambre coupés du monde. Tu trouves que je corresponds aux critères ?

- C'est le genre de méthode que tu prônerais. Répondit-elle d'une voix triste.

- Je ne dis pas ça pour le plaisir de te contrarier. Simplement je ne tiens pas à mourir sur le billard ou pire d'un rejet de greffe. On a le droit à un temps donné pour être ensemble, je ne vais pas le raccourcir pour une opération stupide qui n'a pas la moindre chance de marcher. Il n'y a pas de mystère à résoudre là, il s'agit juste de sauver mes fesses. »

House embrassa doucement la joue de sa compagne en signe d'encouragement et ajouta.

« Et on sait tous les deux combien tu les aimes »

Devant toute la volonté affichée par son compagnon, la jeune femme ne put retenir un sourire.

« Tu ne changeras jamais. Dit- elle en lui caressant la joue.

- Non. Maintenant on pourrait essayer de quitter ce registre tragique et déprimant. Au hasard, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi la salle à manger est éclairée par des bougies…

- Il se pourrait que j'aie préparé un diner aux chandelles.

- Et en quel honneur ?

- Tu me reproches d'avoir fait rater deux tentatives de demandes… je te plante le décor pour une troisième…

- Oh ? Et, en admettant qu'on s'en tienne aux traditions, quand devrais-je me déclarer ?

- Avant le dessert, avec du champagne. répondit- elle, joueuse

- Bien madame.»

Ils rirent et s'embrassèrent encore. Moins de deux heures plus tard, il se mit à genoux et lui demanda sa main. Pour la troisième fois, elle se jeta dans ses bras et lui dit oui.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_Et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Mes concours commencent demain alors je vous poste ce chapitre en vitesse et vous demande un peu de patience pour le prochain ;-)_

_à bientôt et bonne lecture !_

* * *

House et Wilson s'étaient installés dans le self de l'hôpital. Comme à son habitude, le diagnosticien piochait allégrement dans l'assiette de son ami, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que lui racontait l'oncologue.

« House tu n'écoutes pas un mot de ce que je te dis ?

- Pas un seul.

- Je te dérange peut-être ?

- Oh non, tes frites sont excellentes ! Se moqua t-il.

- Je… Cuddy ? »

House releva la tête vers Wilson et esquissa un sourire. Il l'entendait arriver dans son dos, reconnaissant sa démarche entre mille.

« Elle ne mange plus ici depuis des mois.

- Trop peur de m'y croiser ». Marmonna House pour seule réponse.

La jeune femme se dépêcha d'acheter une salade, amusée par les regards qui s'étaient tournés vers elle : il était temps d'entrer en scène. Affichant son visage le plus impassible, elle s'approcha de la table de ses deux collègues et déposa son plateau à côté de House, s'appuyant au passage sur son épaule avec la main gauche.

« Tout le monde te regarde très chère.

- Vraiment ? dit-elle, faignant l'innocence.

- Bien joué. »

Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire discret. Du coin de l'œil, ils surveillaient tous deux l'agitation que ce simple geste avait créee et déjà les spéculations allaient bon train parmi les employés.

« Les paris seront lancés dans l'heure. » Lâcha House, visiblement satisfait.

Wilson observait la scène, médusé. Le sourire machiavélique de son ami avait trouvé écho sur le visage de Cuddy.

« Ne me dites pas qu'il vous a convaincu de jouer à ça !

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler Wilson. Répondit-elle amusée.

- Il vous a convaincu de le laisser se faire de l'argent sur votre couple ?

- Voyons Wilson ! Comme si je montais ce genre de plan !

- Effectivement c'est loin d'être dans tes habitudes. Ironisa Wilson

- Mais en admettant que je sois ce genre de type, je ferais remarquer à ma complice qu'il n'était pas prévu qu'elle mange à ma table.

- Vraiment ? répondit-elle, innocente.

- Tu n'as pas résisté pas vrai ? La curiosité était trop forte ?

- C'est probable. Ceci dit si tu ne t'engueules pas rapidement avec moi, ton plan soit disant génial risque de tomber à l'eau.

- J'ai pas fini mes frites ! Ça serait plus crédible si tu m'engueulais.

- J'ai faim aussi. Ou tu te décides ou je t'embrasse sur le champ. »

Ils se parlaient sans vraiment se regarder, mimant une conversation avec l'oncologue. De vagues sourires éclairaient leurs visages de temps à autre, trahissant leur complicité devant Wilson.

« Je vais me contenter de partir en râlant, je voudrais pas dormir sur le canapé. Vile manipulatrice. »

Il se leva donc en abandonnant son plateau sur la table et parti en ronchonnant. Wilson assista à la scène médusé et se retourna vers Cuddy.

« Vraiment ? Cuddy à quoi jouez vous ?

- Je dois admettre que c'est drôle. Je comprends pourquoi ils montent toujours des histoires pareilles.

- Qu'avez-vous échangé ?

- Oh pas grand-chose. Disons qu'il m'a promis de m'aider à faire certains choix. »

Un sourire éclaira une nouvelle fois le visage de la doyenne, les jours prochains risquaient d'être mouvementés.

XXXXXXXX

« Vile manipulatrice ? »

House sourit en entendant la jeune femme qui arrivait dans son dos. Il se retourna alors et l'emprisonna entre ses bras.

« Tu as utilisé mon goût pour les paris pour me forcer à aller choisir des fleurs. Si ça n'est pas de la manipulation qu'est ce que c'est !

- Une envie immodérée de faire les choses avec toi ?

- Mmm. Non c'est de la manipulation. D'ailleurs, très habile manœuvre pour que Wilson remarque ta bague. As-tu eu des commentaires ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Tenta t-elle sans vraiment y croire.

- Ne me prends pas pour un débutant. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé donc tu as voulu savoir s'il était au courant. N'est ce pas ? »

House avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec insistance, rapprochant dangereusement son visage de celui de sa compagne.

« Il n'a rien dit. J'en conclus qu'il savait pour le mariage et que tu as choisi de ne pas m'en parler. Sa réponse ne t'a pas plus. N'est ce pas ? »

House eût un mouvement de recul, cette histoire allait lui retomber dessus et ce n'était absolument pas prévu. Cuddy observa la réaction de son compagnon d'un air amusé et se laissa tomber sur le canapé où il l'avait attendu, le babyphone posé à ses côtés.

« J'ai raison ?

- Ça se pourrait.

- Et se pourrait-il que tu m'expliques pourquoi ?

- Tu ne m'engueules pas ?

- Ça te manque peut-être?

- Tu m'aurais engueulé… dit-il, troublé.

- Tu m'aurais menti.

La justesse de ses paroles ne fit qu'augmenter le trouble du médecin qui se laissa tomber aux côtés de Cuddy dans un soupir.

« Il a pas franchement réagi comme je l'espérais. Finit-il par expliquer.

- Tu crois que ça aurait changé ma réponse ?

- J'étais sûr de moi, je pensais qu'il avait tord.

- Il faut qu'on en parle House, on s'est promis de parler cette fois.

- Je sais, mais ça ne va pas te plaire. »

Lisa caressa tendrement la joue de son amant et y déposa un chaste baiser. Ils restèrent à se contempler un moment avant de s'enlacer une nouvelle fois.

« Fais-moi confiance »

TBC

* * *

_j'espère que ça vous plait_


	13. Chapter 13

Lisa caressa tendrement la joue de son amant et y déposa un chaste baiser. Ils restèrent à se contempler un moment avant de s'enlacer une nouvelle fois.

« Fais-moi confiance.»

House observa longuement la jeune femme, scrutant son regard comme jamais. Dans un soupir, il se décida à parler.

« Wilson pense que je suis égoïste et que tu fais une grave erreur.

- En t'épousant ?

- En m'épousant. Confirma t-il. Il croit que ça va te rendre les choses plus… dures.

- En quoi est-ce égoïste ? Insista t-elle.

- Tu veux tout savoir ? Il pense que je t'épouse pour m'assurer que tu seras à moi et à personne d'autre… surtout quand je serais plus là. Wilson trouve que c'est une démarche égoïste parce que tu as le droit au bonheur après moi et qu'en te mariant tu vas te complaire dans le rôle de la veuve éplorée sans vouloir refaire surface.

-Tu penses comme lui ?

- Non. Si. J'en sais rien.

- Tu ne m'as pas proposé de t'épouser pour les raisons qu'il invoque, je sais ça. Mais une part de toi aimerait que je t'appartienne pour toujours.

- Si c'est ce que tu penses t'aurais dû dire non ! La coupa t-il, sèchement.

- Du calme. Écoute-moi. Je t'appartiens déjà, je t'ai toujours appartenu. Etre ta femme ne rendra pas ta perte plus dure à vivre, rien ne pourrait être plus dur. Au contraire, je sais que tu fais ça pour m'aider, pour me prouver que tu m'aimes.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu passes les années qui suivront à me pleurer. Marmonna t-il.

- Je sais Greg, tu ne voudrais pas me voir comme ça. Profitons simplement du temps qu'on a. Peu importe ce que pense Wilson, on sera heureux le temps qu'il nous reste. »

Cuddy offrit son plus beau sourire à son amant, essayant ainsi de le rassurer. Le médecin embrassa tendrement son cou tout en déposant de douces caresses dans son dos. Ils échangèrent un long regard avant de s'embrasser passionnément, laissant filer leurs idées noires dans cette étreinte.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Les mois défilèrent à une vitesse folle. Cuddy avait démissionné après un long débat avec son compagnon et leur mariage avait été célébré dans une joie toute nouvelle pour le couple. Ils profitaient depuis maintenant deux mois de vraies journées ensemble, ne se quittant plus qu'en de rares occasions. Rachel était ravie de cette nouvelle organisation qui laissait à ses parents tout le temps pour s'occuper d'elle. House avait changé : il avait fini par accepter le bonheur auprès des Cuddy et s'était finalement décidé à présenter Lisa à sa mère, ainsi que Rachel. Ils envisageaient désormais d'acheter une nouvelle maison où seuls les souvenirs de leurs jours heureux demeureraient. Néanmoins la santé du médecin se dégradait peur à peu et son visage avait vu naître de plus en plus de marques de fatigue ces derniers temps. Fatalement, la première détresse respiratoire arriva …

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

Cuddy se réveilla doucement et sentit immédiatement le souffle chaud de son compagnon dans ses cheveux. Il déposa un baiser délicat sur son front et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Comme toujours, ils s'étaient endormis enlacés, serrés l'un contre l'autre pour ne faire qu'un. Après un long moment calée dans les bras de son amant, la jeune femme se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

House l'observait, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait toujours aimé la regarder dormir et s'éveiller dans ses bras. Malgré son air apaisant, ses traits étaient tirés, le visage ravagé par la fatigue et par la peur : la dernière détresse respiratoire l'avait traumatisée. Sentant son trouble, le diagnosticien captura furtivement ses lèvres et resserra sa prise dans le dos de Cuddy, l'entourant ainsi de ses bras.

« Bonjour sunshine. Murmura t-il.

- Hey. répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Tu as fait des cauchemars, c'est encore la crise de l'autre jour ? »

Cuddy hésita sur la réponse à donner; ils s'étaient promis d'être honnête l'un envers l'autre, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa maladie.

« Lisa ? »

House baladait lentement ses mains sur les épaules nues de sa compagne, glissant de temps à autre un baiser sur son visage. Elle avait l'air perdue, hésitante.

« Lisa, regarde-moi »

Lorsqu'il accrocha enfin son regard, House découvrit ses yeux clairs rougis de larmes. Le contraste avec l'air enfantin et tranquille qu'elle affichait quelques instants plus tôt était réellement saisissant.

« J'ai trouvé des comprimés hier soir, ils ne font pas partis de ton traitement. Ceux là arrêtent le cœur… »

Les sanglots qui lui nouaient la gorge l'empêchèrent de continuer et elle se réfugia dans son cou.

« Je n'ai rien pris Lisa, je n'aurais rien fait sans t'en parler.

- Parce qu'il y a matière à en parler ? » S'énerva t-elle.

Cuddy se releva d'un bond et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, laissant filer les larmes sur ses joues. Son compagnon s'assit à son tour et l'entoura de ses bras avec calme.

« Écoute. L'autre jour c'était la première véritable crise et je m'en suis sorti par hasard. On sait tous les deux que je ne survivrai pas à la prochaine. Tu savais très bien en venant ici que je ne quitterai pas cet appartement. Non, ne pleure pas chérie. Je sais combien ça a été dur l'autre jour, c'est douloureux à vivre mais c'est encore pire d'assister à ça, de se sentir impuissant. Je ne veux pas que tu revives un truc pareil, ça te hanterait toute ta vie. »

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il continua.

« Ces médicaments nous offre la chance de vivre nos derniers instants tranquillement, je m'endormirai Lisa. Je m'endormirai simplement, dans tes bras. Je ne veux pas que tu passes les quarante prochaines années à me revoir suffoquer. On mérite cette chance. On mérite de pouvoir se dire au revoir sans douleur.

- Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? » S'écria t-elle.

De rage, la jeune femme sortit du lit, toujours secouée de violents sanglots.

« Tu me demandes de te regarder mourir, pire de t'y encourager! Je n'ai pas choisi de te perdre, je ne choisirai jamais de te laisser mourir tu entends?

- Chérie…

- Arrête ! Arrête avec ça ! Répondit-elle d'une voix forte. Les `chérie' c'est quand est seuls au monde, que plus rien ne compte à part nous deux, ensemble. C'est surement pas pour me convaincre de te regarder te tuer ! Tu n'as pas le droit de demander ça, tu n'as pas le droit… »

Cuddy se laissa tomber contre le mur de la chambre, le frappant avec l'énergie du désespoir. House abandonna son oxygène, s'approcha doucement et entoura sa taille fine de ses bras. Aussitôt, Lisa se retourna et tenta de le repousser avec le peu de force que ces larmes ne lui avaient pas pris.

« Laisse moi, laisse moi. Je ne veux pas entendre ça, je ne veux pas te perdre ! »

Ignorant les gestes brusques de sa compagne, le diagnosticien la serra de plus belle ce qui provoqua une violente quinte de toux. Aussitôt Cuddy se figea. Incapable de réagir elle le regarda prendre une bouffé d'air grâce au masque et s'assoir sur le lit. Quand la toux fût passée, elle alla s'agenouiller près du lit et posa sa tête contre sa cuisse meurtrie.

« Pardon, pardon. Sanglota t-elle.

- Viens. »

House lui attrapa les mains et l'attira près de lui. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit et Cuddy enroula ses bras autour de son amant, s'approchant de lui avec calme pour ne pas risquer une nouvelle quinte de toux. Les larmes de la jeune femme se calmèrent peu à peu.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement »

Le médecin la serra un peu plus, espérant effacer un part de son désespoir par la tendresse. Ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes sans oser bouger.

« D'accord. Chuchota t-elle.

- D'accord ?

- J'ai failli te tuer. J'ai failli te tuer parce que j'ai pété les plombs. Je n'aurais jamais pu supporter ça Greg.

- Ce n'était qu'une petite toux et tu t'es calmée tout de suite Lisa. Ce n'est rien.

- Dans ton état cette toux aurait pu dégénérer dans la minute. Je ne veux pas te perdre comme ça, je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Tu as assez donné...»

Cuddy avait prononcé ces derniers mots dans un souffle, sentant à nouveau les larmes la gagner. Il était très difficile pour elle de prendre cette décision. Elle s'agrippa à son compagnon avec force comme pour le garder un peu plus longtemps.

« S'il nous restait encore du temps, si on avait encore des semaines et qu'on s'en privait par peur ?

- Qu'en pense la doyenne ?

- Elle est consciente que c'est n'importe quoi mais… ta femme aimerait y croire.

- Ma femme est aussi la doyenne, tu ne peux pas les dissocier. La prochaine crise ne tardera pas, c'est déjà surprenant qu'on ait eu trois jours de répit.

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais d'accord. Soupira t-elle. Mais je ne veux pas te voir faire ça, je ne veux rien voir. Je sais que c'est lâche mais…

- Non, je comprends. »

Doucement House se mit à caresser les cheveux de sa compagne, la berçant lentement pour apaiser ses larmes. L'humour, il n'avait que ça à lui offrir.

« On a toujours plein de cochonneries dans le frigo non ? »

La jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête, ravagée par le chagrin.

« J'ai envie d'une glace, de chocolat et de chantilly. Tu partageras bien une glace avec moi ? »

Cuddy releva lentement ses yeux inondés de larmes vers son mari, et hocha la tête à nouveau. Les mots refusaient de franchir ses lèvres, la douleur était trop forte. Elle n'avait plus qu'à le suivre, accepter et profiter des derniers moments…

TBC


End file.
